Arnim Zola
For the character from 'Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., see Arnim Zola (Hardy series)'' '''Arnim Zola was a Nazi scientist working for HYDRA. He helped Johann Schmidt harness the power of the Tesseract. Zola's experiments on it allowed its use as a power source to create all of his designs, weapons to vehicles and equipment for the war. When he was captured by the Howling Commandos, Zola reveal the location of Schmidt's base. After the war, Zola was recruited to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of Project Paperclip. He created a new HYDRA that slowly takes over the organization. Soon after, Soviet HYDRA operatives found James Barnes, Zola experiments and brainwashed him for the "Winter Soldier" program. Later in life, Zola suffering a terminal illness, he had his consciousness transferred into a 70's era supercomputer located in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. From there, Zola masterminded S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project Insight. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance As part of the Schutzstaffel (SS)'s Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt assassinates Erst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. Schmidt and SS troops attack a SA Weapons Testing Ground where he finds and recruits advanced exo-skeleton Battle armor researcher Arnim Zola. Captain America: The First Avenger Arnim Zola was the Germany's top scientist that worked breifly for the SA. Then he was recruited by the SS officer Johann Schmidt (AKA, The Red Skull), to work and design weapons for him. Then, when HYDRA was organized he became second in command and personal scientist of Johann Schmidt. After HYDRA forces found the Tesseract, Schmidt asked Zola if he could study its power, and accidentaly he discovered how to transform its energy into advanced laser ammunitions and engines. He designed advanced weapons for HYDRA when they became separated from the Nazi-Germany. After the death of Bucky; who had previously been tortured and subjected to unknown experiments under Zola's subjugation, Arnim was captured by Captain America and the Howling Commandos and interrogated by Col. Chester Phillips. He told them everything he knew about HYDRA and revealed that Schmidt's plans were of world domination. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Following the end of the war and the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D, Zola and several other former Nazi and HYDRA scientists were recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat super-powered threats. Unknown to everyone, HYDRA had survived the Red Skull's defeat and had changed their tactics. Rather than conquer the world through overwhelming military force, HYDRA would sow conflict across the globe through subversion and assassination, creating enough anarchy that when the time came the people of the world would gladly trade their freedom in exchange for the stability offered by HYDRA's totalitarian rule. To this end, HYDRA placed their own agents into key positions of S.H.I.E.L.D.; eventually gaining complete control over the very organization that had been established to oppose them; as well as assassinating any figure that posed a potential threat. One such person was Howard Stark, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S original founders and the father of Rogers' future ally Tony Stark aka-Iron Man. Zola also recovered the wounded Bucky Barnes, who had survived the fall from his train; equipping him with a cybernetic arm and reprogramming him to be HYDRA's elite assassin, the Winter Soldier. Not long after being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., Zola discovered that he was dying from an incurable illness and transferred his mind onto a computer where he created a program that would be able to identify any potential threats to HYDRA's operations and mark them for termination. Zola's actions eventually caught the attention of Nick Fury who was immediately targeted and seemingly killed by the Winder Soldier. While investigating the circumstances of Fury's death, Rogers and Natasha Romanoff tracked the origins of a data file in Fury's possession to the military base Rogers trained at where they discovered the computerized Zola in a hidden bunker. After taking the time to reveal HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gloating that Rogers' sacrifice in stopping the Red Skull's bomber was ultimately meaningless, Zola revealed that he was stalling for time while a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. fighters under HYDRA's control came within firing range. As Rogers and Natasha took shelter from the bombardment, Zola's final words were that it was for the best that he and Rogers die, as they were both, "out of time." Character traits Arnim Zola was recruited by Johann Schmidt because of his expertise in the fields of energy and applied mechanics. A scientific genius, Zola designed most of HYDRA's advanced weaponry, but his lack of morality led him to not really consider the goals his inventions would ultimately be used for. Seeing discovery as a goal unto itself, he was even willing to commit atrocities such as experimenting on prisoners of war. A small, weak man, he was fascinated Dr. Erskine's Super-Soldier research. Zola experimented on Bucky, when he was held captive with the 107th. Zola injects him with some form of the Super Soldier Serum. Zola personally oversees Bucky transformation into the Winter Soldier. Nonetheless, Zola was genuinely terrified by the Red Skull, once the warped extent of his global domination scheme become apparent. Zola hadn't really considered what Schmidt intended to do with all of the weapons he invented for him, and was stunned when Schmidt turned them on his former Nazi supporters. Even so, Zola continued to aid Schmidt out of fear, preferring to stay at his right hand rather than stand in his path and be crushed. Tellingly, after Zola's capture Col. Phillips accurately guessed that he didn't wholeheartedly support Schmidt and would be willing to collaborate, given that all previous members of HYDRA had committed suicide (with cyanide pills implanted in their teeth) rather than face capture. However, when he was offered a position in the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D., Zola used that opportunity to secretly rebuild HYDRA. Relationships *Red Skull - Leader. *Captain America - Enemy. *Bucky Barnes - Captive and test subject, enemy. *Peggy Carter - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Toby Jones **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Toby Jones *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The character's first appearance in the film is a close-up of his face on an old-style television screen, evoking his comic-book counterpart. *At 1:03:37 when Zola is gathering his papers to escape the factory, the blueprints for Dr Zola's android body can be seen in the film. *The deal that Phillips made with Zola is based off the Operation Paperclip conspiracy; where the United States recruited several Nazi scientists in the aftermath of World War II. Interestingly enough one of the operation's projects, MKUltra, included torture and brainwashing; similar to the experiments Zola had done on James Barnes. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the camera that the Zola program uses is reminsicent of Zola's android head in the comics. Moreover, the camera is mounted directly on top of the computer screen on which Zola's face appears, clearly evoking his comic book andriod body. *He is one of six recurring film characters to be killed, the other five being Frigga, Odin, Jasper Sitwell, The Other, and Carina (not counting Coulson, who is revived). Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' HYDRA.png|Johann Schmidt & Arnim Zola about to kill SS officers with HYDRA weapons. CATFA Zola.JPG|Zola in custody. DoctorZola-CATFA.jpg Arnim.png|Zola in a destroyed HYDRA factory. 5987798766_de81da76ea.jpg|Zola's face on a monitor as a nod to his comic counterpart Dr. Zola Android Body Prints.JPG|Android Body Designs Captain_America__The_First_Avenger_mk_1_03_37.JPG ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' ZolaSchmidt.JPG|Zola meets Johann Schmidt. ZolaSchmidt2.JPG| ZolaSchmidt3.JPG| ZolaSchmidt4.JPG| ZolaSchmidt5.JPG| ZolaSchmidt6.JPG| ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap2_1080p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_3782.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:HYDRA scientist Category:Villains Category:Inventors Category:Henchmen Category:Geniuses Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners